the romance of the twelve orders
by mangafa
Summary: Barodius and are Kazarina are in love with each other Stoica  went to the floweristry to meet a girl as for Airzel and Gill meeting their girlfriends at the park
1. Chapter 1

Emperor Barodius sat in his throne as he was thinking about Kazarina lately,Emperor Barodius sighed.''Is something wrong Emperor Barodius?.''Dharak asked.

Emperor Barodius looked at Dharak.''Its about Kazarina Dharak,I ve been thinking about Kazarina so much,she is doing everything for me,but I didnt anything for her.''Emperor Barodius answered. Dharak saw how Emperor Barodius looked disappointed.''Then why dont you go to her and tell Kazarina your feelings Emperor Barodius.''Nurzak said as he entered the throne Barodius looked at Nurzak.''How do you know that I have feelings for Kazarina?''Emperor Barodius asked.''I saw how you and Kazarina had so much fun together to complete Exokor.''Nurzak Barodius nodded.''You re right Nurzak,I am such a fool that I ignored my feelings for Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he left the throne room.

Meanwhile in Kazarina's lab...

Kazarina was busy with completing Exokor for Emperor Barodius as the bakugan was screaming of pain,''Stop screaming Exokor,you're almost complete.''Kazarina said as Lumagrowl noticed that she looked a bit tired.''Mistress Kazarina you can better take a break for now.''Lumagrowl said and Kazarina looked at Lumagrow,''I know Lumagrowl but first I must complete Exokor for Emperor Barodius,if I don't complete Exokor or Emperor Barodius will be mad at me.''Kazarina replied.

''She really works to much.''Lumagrowl thought and a minute later Kazarina finally completed Exokor as she then held Exokor in her hand,''I finally completed Exokor.''Kazarina thought as Lumagrowl then saw that she must take a break.

Then Kazarina was heading for the door,''I will give Exokor now to Emperor Barodius.''Kazarina said as she then suddenly trips,''Mistress Kazarina look out!''Lumagrowl yelled. As the door just opens and Emperor Barodius saw that she fell.''I must catch her.''Emperor Barodius thought.''Aargh!''Kazarina fell as Emperor Barodius suddenly caught her in his arms.''I got you Kazarina!.''Emperor Barodius said as he held her in his felt suddenly Emperor Barodius's around her,Kazarina slowly opens her eyes as she saw that Emperor Barodius was holding her.''Are you okay Kazarina?.''Emperor Barodius blushed and as she looked at him in the eyes.''I am fine sire.''Kazarina said in a soft tone,''Whats wrong with me everytime I look at him my heart beats so fast,could this be love?''Kazarina Barodius looked at Kazarina and his heart started to beat as well.

''My heart beats so fast as I look at Kazarina,I must tell Kazarina that I love her.''Emperor Barodius thought as he looked at Kazarina as she too looked at him. Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina looked at each other's eyes as Emperor Barodius then hugged her close to his face and Kazarina blushed. ''Kazarina I want to tell you something.''Emperor Barodius said.''What do you want to tell me sire?''Kazarina asked as she was still blushing. Then Emperor Barodius whispered something in her ear,''I love you Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius answered. As Kazarina heard these words she started to have tears in her eyes,''Oh Barodius I love you too,as I first didn't had the courage to tell you at the beginning.''Kazarina replied as she hugged him.''And thanks that you catched me!.''Kazarina said as she was still Barodius smilled at her lovely and placed a hand on her face.''Dear Kazarina you means everything to me!.''Emperor Barodius said as their noses touched each other,both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina are looking each other in the eyes.''I never thought that this will happen between me and Emperor Barodius,this is such a romantic moment.''Kazarina thought as she slowly closed her eyes.''This is the moment I always dreamed of.''Emperor Barodius thought as he slowly leaned in to kiss her on the pressed his lips against hers. Kazarina feels how Emperor Barodius is kissing her for the first Emperor Barodius and Kazarina wrapped their arms around each other,meanwhile Nurzak watched behind them how Emperor Barodius kissed Kazarina with full passion on her lips.''They looks so great together dont you think Nurzak.''Sabator looked closer how Emperor Barodius kissed her.''Yes Sabator,and as their love grows further,they will marry each other and soon Emperor Barodius and Kazarina will have a child together.''Nurzak replied.

Emperor Barodius and Kazarina's lips then slowly seperated from each other,

Both looked at each other in the eyes,as Kazarina almost forgot to give Exokor to Emperor Barodius.''Oh here is Exokor sire.''Kazarina said as she placed Exokor in Barodius Barodius looked at Exokor,as he then looked at Kazarina.''Kazarina I dont need Exokor,what I mostly need is you Kazarina,and besides we could do so things together forever.''Emperor Barodius confessed as he held both her hands,''But Sire what do you mean about this?''Kazarina asked while blushing.''To spend more time together with you,only you and me.''Emperor Barodius replied as he was blushing as well.

Kazarina then looked at him lovely,''That will be great to spend time with you sire.''Kazarina said as she still blushed and rested her head against his chest.

End of chaptor two


	2. Chapter 2

Dharak and Lumagrowl watched how Emperor Barodius held Kazarina close to him.

''Kazarina look at me.''Emperor Barodius said in a lovely tone as Kazarina looked at him as she blushed,''Is something else you want to tell me?''Kazarina asked.

Emperor Barodius looked at Kazarina,''There is indeed one more thing I need to tell you that you dont need to call me sire anymore,considering me as your lover.''Emperor Barodius said as he also blushed and looked at him.''' is that okay for the others if I only call you by your name?''Kazarina asked as she blushed and looked away as she thought that he would become angry. Emperor Barodius then smiled,''I don't mind it if you only call me by my name Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he placed his hand on her face then placed her hand on Barodius hand and a little blush appeared on her Barodius noticed her blush.''You re so beautiful when I looking at you.''Emperor Barodius Kazarina placed her head on his shoulder,and Emperor Barodius smiled as he then placed a arm around her.

Both Barodius and Kazarina stayed like this in a brief moment as Dharak and Lumagrowl watched this romantic moment,''They are truly in love with each other.''Dharak thought. Then a second Emperor Barodius took her hand,''I take you out for a dinner Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said and Kazarina looked at him lovely. ''That sounds great Barodius.''Kazarina replied.

Both Barodius and Kazarina left the lab.

Stoica walked through the hall as he saw Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were walking next to each other and not only that,Kazarina was holding his arm,as Emperor Barodius looked lovely at her.''I never saw them together before,could it be that Kazarina confessed her love towards him.''Stoica thought as he was happy for them. At the dinner hall both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were sitting next to each other at the table as they both enjoyed the meal together. Lumagrowl and Dharak noticed that they both blushed to each other. After the meal Emperor Barodius saw that she blushed,''Shall I ask her if she want to spend the night with me?''Emperor Barodius thought. Then Emperor Barodius looked at her with a smile.

''Kazarina would you like to spend the night with me?.''Emperor Barodius said as held both of her nodded.''Yes I want to spend the night with you.''Kazarina Emperor Barodius stood up and took her hand, both left the dinner hall together.

In the hall Gill saw Emperor Barodius holding Kazarina's hand as he took her to his room for the night,''What is Emperor Barodius planning to do with her for the night?''Gill thought as he was a bit suspiscious about it.

As Gill could think of one thing,''Don't tell me that he is planning to have sex with her?''Gill said to himself as Nurzak saw it too that Emperor Barodius is taking Kazarina to his room. ''He really can't take his hands of Kazarina.''Nurzak thought.

Emperor Barodius looked at Kazarina.''tomorrow I will propose to her.''Barodius thought

''I never spended the night with him before.''Kazarina thought as she looked at him also looked at her as entered his room as Barodius walked with her in his bedroom,Emperor Barodius and Kazarina walked up to the bed.

As Kazarina looked at Barodius 's bed.''Wow your bed looks comfortable.''Kazarina said as Barodius suddenly placed his arms around her.''Great that you like it.''Emperor Barodius replied as he and Kazarina sat on the bed.

as Emperor Barodius then pinned Kazarina down on the bed.

''Barodius what are you doing?.''Kazarina Barodius smilled at her.''So that I can kiss you my dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he slowly leaned to kiss her on the lips as Barodius was on top of enjoyed his kiss as Barodius tongue touched hers,''I can feel his tongue in my mouth.''Kazarina thought as she wrapped her arms around him.''Kazarina's lips are so soft.''Emperor Barodius thought as he stroked her back.

End of chaptor two

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Emperor Barodius and Kazarina spended the whole night together,as Barodius held her close to him. Kazarina hugged him back in her sleep as Dharak and Lumagrowl watched them sleeping next to each other.''They acts like if they already married don't you think Lumagrowl?''Dharak asked and Lumagrowl nodded. ''I am so glad for Mistress Kazarina,as she told me that she was dreaming about Emperor Barodius the whole time.''Lumagrowl answered. ''Emperor Barodius also dreamed about her.''Dharak replied.

In the next morning,as Emperor Barodius first woke up and looked at his beloved Kazarina.''Kazarina looks so sweet as she sleeps.''Barodius thought.

Emperor Barodius moved closer to her,as he tried to move close to her then slowly wakes up,and she saw that Barodius also was awake.''Good morning Barodius.''Kazarina said in a sweet tone. Barodius blushed and smiled at her lovely.''You too good morning my sweet Kazarina.''Barodius replied as he hugged blushed as she felt his strong arms around also hugged Emperor Barodius and Kazarina then nuzzled their noses to each other.

Meanwhile Stoica went to the Emperor Barodius's room to tell them that the breakfast is ready. As Stoica knocked on the door,''Sir Breakfast is ready.''Stoica said as both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina heard Stoica's voice.

Then Emperor Barodius looked at Kazarina,''How about that we have breakfast together Kazarina?,if you like.''Emperor Barodius smiled at him.''I would like to Barodius.''Kazarina answered as she Barodius took out his hand as Kazarina held his blushed and looked at each other.

Barodius and Kazarina walked to the door as Stoica was behind the door. Stoica was waiting for Emperor Barodius what he didn't know that Kazarina was the time by his side,much to his surprise Stoica saw that both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina came out of the room together as he was holding Kazarina's hand.''Oh my they looks so in love with each other,maybe there is hope that Emperor Barodius will marry Kazarina.''Stoica thought.

In the dinner hall Nurzak Gill and Airzel sees then Emperor Barodius coming with Kazarina in the hall as Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were holding hands,''I can't believe it,as Emperor Barodius looks so happy with her.''Gill thought. ''I never saw Kazarina smiled before.''Nurzak thought. Airzel looked at them,''They really are in love with each other.''Airzel thought.

As both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were sitting next to each other at the table as they both enjoyed the breakfast. After a hour as breakfast was done Emperor Barodius and looked at her,''I have something to do now Kazarina,if you can come tomorrow in my room at the balcony.''Emperor Barodius said as he held her hand. ''Alright Barodius and besides I also have something to do.''Kazarina replied.

Emperor Barodius then smiled at her,''I see you tomorrow Kazarina.''Barodius said as he looked at her lovely and he let go of her hands. Kazarina watched him leaving as she sighed happily as Gill Nurzak Airzel looked at Kazarina how she looks so happy.''Kazarina is so deeply in love with Emperor Barodius.''Nurzak thought.

Then Kazarina left the room as she then went to her lab to complete some battle gears for the soldiers.

Meanwhile...

That Emperor Barodius and Stoica went to the floristry as they entered the shop and Emperor Barodius looked at Stoica,''Stoica do you know what kind of flowers Kazarina likes?''Emperor Barodius asked and Stoica nodded.''Well sire she told me that she likes blue roses.''Stoica answered. ''I like blue rose's as well.''As a voice was heard behind them. As a girl stood behind Stoica and Emperor Barodius and Stoica turned around to see her. As Stoica looked at her,''She looks so pretty and so lovely.''Stoica thought and Emperor Barodius looked at him.''It looks like that Stoica also has fallen in love with this girl.''Emperor Barodius thought. The girl looked at Emperor Barodius,''Why is the Emperor himself in my floristry alone,actually his men is sometimes coming here to get something for him.''She thought as she looked at Stoica. ''It is him again.''She said as Emperor Barodius looked at Stoica. ''Do you know this girl Stoica?''Emperor Barodius asked as Stoica blushed. ''Well I know her since yesterday sire.''Stoica answered.

Then the girl introduced herself to Emperor Barodius and Stoica,''My name is Silica.''Silica introduced herself and Emperor Barodius was thinking that that this girl could be Stoica's love interrest. ''Your name is Silica right?''Emperor Barodius asked. ''Yes sire.''Silica answered. As she then looked at Stoica and she smiled lovely at him as Stoica blushed. ''And what is your name?''Silica asked as Stoica looked at her as well. ''Well my name is Sto...''Stoica said as he blushed and Emperor Barodius laughed. ''Well Silica his name is Stoica.''Emperor Barodius replied for Stoica.

''That's right.''Stoica said as he was a bit asshamed and she laughed at him,''You're funny.''Silica replied as she then looked at Emperor Barodius again,''But now what's the reason you are here today sire?''Silica asked.

Then Emperor Barodius blushed,''Well I am here to get some blue roses for my beloved Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius answered.''You mean that you and Kazarina are a couple?''Silica asked and Emperor Barodius blushed as he was thinking about Kazarina,''That's right Silica and tomorrow I want to propose to her.''Emperor Barodius Stoica and Silica looked at Emperor Barodius.''Thats sounds

so great Sire.''Both Stoica and Silica said in unison.''Thanks you two.''Emperor Barodius and Silica looked at each other and blushed.''Silica can you make a bouquet of blue roses for me.''Emperor Barodius said. Silica nodded,''I am right back Sire.''Silica replied as she went to the garden.

Stoica looked at Emperor Barodius,''So Sire you want to propose to Kazarina,and when are you two going to marry?''Stoica asked and Emperor Barodius shook his head,''It is not decided yet,but first I want to propose to her.''Emperor Barodius answered. ''But what about you Stoica?''Emperor Barodius asked as Stoica started to blush again. ''What do you mean Sire?''Stoica answered. ''What I mean is about you and Silica.''Emperor Barodius replied.

As Stoica just wanted to say something and Silica came with the roses,''Here's the bouquet sir.''Silica said as she handed him the roses.''Thanks Silica.''Emperor Barodius said. Then Emperor Barodius looked then at Stoica,''You could stay here and help her out for a while.''Emperor Barodius told as Stoica looked confused at him.''Why me sire?''Stoica asked and Silica looked at Emperor Barodius as he looked at her as well.''Thanks for the flowers,as Kazarina and I will marry as I send Stoica

to tell it you when that day comes.''Emperor Barodius explained as Silica then looked at Stoica again,''That will be great sir.''Silica replied.

''Stoica why don't stay here for a while to know her better.''Emperor Barodius said and Stoica understands him,''Alright sire I will stay here for a while.''Stoica replied as Silica was happy that Stoica will help her out in the floristry.

Then Emperor Barodius left the floristry as he then went to a juwelry to buy a engagement ring for Kazarina. Emperor Barodius entered the juwelry to look for a beautiful ring to buy.

A minute later Emperor Barodius bought a blue ring for Kazarina. Emperor Barodius went then back to the castle,''Dharak do you think that Kazarina will like the roses?''Emperor Barodius asked. ''I am sure that Kazarina will like it.

End of chaptor three.


	4. Chapter 4

Kazarina decided to take a walk through the park.''Oh Lumagrowl I am so happy now,that Barodius and I are a couple now.''Kazarina said.

''I am so happy for you mistress Kazarina.''Lumagrowl both Kazarina and Lumagrowl heard voices,''What's wrong with these battlegears?''A angry voice was heard as a anothe voice was heard.''Kasha stay calm I am sure that we could figure it out.''A kind voice echoed.

''her voice sounds almost like Gill.''Kazarina said as Lumagrowl looked at Kazarina,''Mistress Kazarina are you going to them?''Lumagrowl asked. ''Well I could help them to restore their battle gears.''Kazarina answered. Kazarina then walked up to the two girls as they both looked at Kazarina,''Isn't that Kazarina that makes the battle gears?''Ellie said as Kasha thought,''Maybe she could help us to make our battle gears stronger.''Kasha thought.

Kasha looked at Kazarina as she had respect for Kazarina,''So you are the one that makes the battle gears stronger?''Kasha asked as Kazarina nodded.''Yes indeed.''Kazarina answered. Ellie looked at her,''But how could you help us Mistress Kazarina?''Ellie asked. ''Let me look at your battle gears.''Kazarina said as both handed her their battle gears. Kazarina looked at their battle gears. ''Well it looks like that the battle gears are broken in half.''Kazarina replied.

Kazarina then looked at them,''May I know your names?''Kazarina asked as they looked at Kazarina,''My name is Kasha,and this is my good friend Ellie.''Kasha introduced herself. Kazarina looked at Kasha,''You reminds me of Gill.''Kazarina said. Kasha looked at Kazarina,''Who ist that Gill you talking about?''Kasha asked. ''Well you must know that Gill is the right hand of Emperor Barodius.''Kazarina explained.

''Is he strong?''Kasha asked as she wanted to meet him,''Hmmm maybe I could introduced them to Airzel and Gill.''Kazarina thought. Then Kazarina looked at Kasha again.''Well Gill is a strong man.''Kazarina answered.

''If he is really strong then let me meet him.''Kasha replied as Ellie looked at Kasha,''Kasha you really to meet Gill?''Ellie asked as Kasha nodded to her,''Yes of course I want to meet him. ''Alright then I will repair your battle gears as you two can come with me.''Kazarina said. Both Kasha and Ellie nodded.

Then Kazarina took the two girls to the castle.

At the front of the lab Kazarina looked at them,''You two wait here as I will repair your battle gears for you.''Kazarina instructed as the two girls nodded,''Yes mistress Kazarina.''Both Ellie and Kasha replied.

Kazarina then went to her lab as the two girls walked throught the hall.

Both Kasha and Ellie are lost in the castle as they heard a voices,''Now that we have won the war,as what shall we do now Master Gill?''Airzel asked. ''Well I can't believe that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina are a couple now.''Gill answered as the two girls heard Gill's voice. ''Master Gill?''Kasha thought as she followed his voice.

Then Ellie noticed that Kasha rushed to where the voices came from,''Kasha were are you going and wait for me!''Ellie said as she followed. Meanwhile Gill and Airzel had a conversation with each other. ''How about we could have a sparring match Master Gill to bring Strikeflier and Krakix in form again?''Airzel asked. ''That's a great idea Airzel.''Gill answered. Then suddenly a purple haired girl bumped into him as Airzel saw the girl behind him.''Ermm Master Gill look out!''Airzel said while pointing. Then Gill turned around,''What the!''Gill said as Kasha fell on him. ''I am sorry I am looking for Master Gill.''Kasha apologized. ''You're sitting right on me.''Gill replied. As then Gill stood up and looked at her,''You're master Gill?''Kasha asked.

''That's right I am Gill.''Gill answered as Airzel noticed a another girl coming in,''Kasha wait for me.''Ellie said as she suddenly rushed into Airzel's arms,''I am sorry I didn't saw you sir.''Ellie apologized as Airzel then looked at her and blushed. ''Well ermm it is okay.''Airzel replied. Gill looked at her,''Tell me what's your name?''Gill asked as she blushed,''My name is Kasha.''Kasha introduced. Gill started to blush as well,''I like your name it sounds beautiful.''Gill replied.

''Thanks,and you are so handsome.''Kasha replied and Gill started to like her as well then Gill and Airzel looked to each other,''Master Gill how about we take these beautiful girls out for a date?''Airzel asked and Gill nodded,''That's a great idea Airzel and I want to know you better Kasha.''Gill answered as he took her hand.

Kasha blushed and looked at him,''And I want to know you better as well Gill.''Kasha replied. ''And what's your name miss?''Airzel asked as he blushed,''My name is Ellie.''Ellie answered. ''And my name is Airzel and nice to meet you Ellie.''Airzel replied. ''You have such beautiful red eyes Airzel.''Ellie said and Airzel blushed.

Then both Gill and Airzel took their new girlfriends out for a date as Strikeflier and Krakix floated after them,''What about our sparring match Airzel?''Strikeflier asked as Airzel looked at his bakugan.''That can wait Strikeflier as I want first to know Ellie better.''Airzel answered.

Meanwhile in the lab as Kazarina was done with the battle gears of Kasha and Ellie.

as Kazarina left the lab,to tell the girls that she fixed as Lumagrowl noticed that they are gone,''It seems that they left the castle.''Lumagrowl said. ''Maybe these girls must have seen Gill and Airzel during their walk throught the hall just as I was done with their Battle gears.''Kazarina said as she reminds that she had promised Barodius to wait for him on the balcony.''Kazarina thought as she went to Emperor Barodius room as Nurzak walked up to her,''Why are you in such a hurry Kazarina?''Nurzak asked as Kazarina gave him two battle gears,''Well Nurzak I promised Barodius that I wait for him in his room, and give these battle gears to the two girls if you sees them with Airzel and Gill.''Kazarina answered as she gave him the battle gears. ''Alright Kazarina if I see them I will give their battle gears back to them.''Nurzak replied. ''Thanks Nurzak.''Kazarina said.

''She must really love Barodius so much.''Nurzak thought as he took his leave.

Kazarina went to the balcony to wait for him.

''I just made it before Barodius comes here.''Kazarina thought,as

Meanwhile

As Emperor Barodius headed back to the castle,he then saw Kazarina was standing on the balcony.''Kazarina looks so beautiful in moonlight.''Emperor Barodius thought as he went quick inside the castle and walked to his room,then he entered his room as he sees Kazarina stands on the balcony.''Lumagrowl my heart tells me that Barodius is right behind me,am I right Lumagrowl?.''Kazarina asked. Lumagrowl nodded. ''Yes he is right behind you Mistress Kazarina.''Lumagrowl answered as Kazarina turned around to see Emperor Barodius.''Barodius!.''Kazarina said as she walked up to Barodius looked at her lovely.''Kazarina I have something for you.''Emperor Barodius said as he blushed. ''And what do you have for me then Barodius?''Kazarina asked as she blushed too. Dharak floated to Barodius,''Give her the flowers,and then the ring Barodius.''Dharak whispered.

Emperor Barodius walked up to her as he showed her the beautiful roses,''Here my beloved Kazarina these Roses are for you.''Barodius said as she took the bouquet.''Oh Barodius,those flowers are so beautiful,''Kazarina said as she smelled the sweet Barodius looked at her.''But not so beautiful as you Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as walked up to saw how Barodius came closer to her face.''Barodius is so romantic.''Kazarina thought as Barodius took her hand. Barodius then looked at her lovely and kneeled down as he took out a small box with a ring inside. ''My sweet Kazarina you are always at my side and thats why I ask you,do you want to marry me?''Barodius asked. as Kazarina started to have tears in her eyes,''Oh Barodius I will.''Kazarina replied as she hugged him Emperor Barodius and Kazarina then looked at each other lovely in the Barodius placed a hand on her face and carressing her blushed as Barodius was touching her face. Kazarina blushed and she enjoyed that Emperor Barodius was stroking her face. ''How about that we marry in one month.''Emperor Barodius said.''That sounds great Barodius.''Kazarina said as she blushed.

Then Barodius moved her closer to his face so that their noses touched,as he placed his arms around her looked at her.''I love you so much Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he then pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around closed her eyes as well and placed her arms around his kissed each other deeply on the lips.

Meanwhile outside the castle as Gill and Kasha,Airzel and Ellie saw that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were kissing each other.''Gill I never knew that Kazarina and Emperor Barodius were in love with each other.''Kasha looked closely at them.''Thats right Kasha,Emperor Barodius and Kazarina are deep in love with each

End of chaptor four.

In this fanfic Ellie Silica and Kasha are Airzel Stoica and Gill's girfriends in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina broke the kiss as they looked at each other in the then held her hand as he took out the ring and placed the ring gentley on her looked at the ring,''It is such a beautiful ring Barodius.''Kazarina said as she gave him a huge kiss on his blushed and looked at her.''I am glad that you like it Kazarina.''Barodius said as he held both of her hands and looked at her in the blushed a little.''Barodius,if you dont have nothing to do,how about to spend the day together.''Kazarina asked as she blushed.''I will be glad to spend the day with you,my sweet Kazarina.''Barodius answered as he took her in his arms.

Emperor Barodius left with Kazarina in his arms the balcony.

Gill and Kasha,Airzel and Ellie saw that Emperor Barodius left with Kazarina in his arms the balcony. ''It seems that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina are going to spend the day together.''Strikeflier said. Airzel and Gill looked at Kasha and Ellie,''How about we treat you two for a dinner tonight?''Both Gill and Airzel said to them as Ellie and Kasha blushed.''That will be nice.''Both Ellie and Kasha replied.

Meanwhile Emperor Barodius and Kazarina left the castle, as they both headed to the Barodius looked at her.''Kazarina looks so beautiful,when I look at her.''Emperor Barodius thought as he held her hand felt that Barodius held her hand tightly as he dont want to let go of her hand.''I am glad to be with Barodius,as I wont either let go of his hand.''Kazarina thought as she gave him a lovely look. Both looked at each other as Emperor Barodius looked at the sky.''Look Kazarina the stars in the sky.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazarina also looked at the sky. Then Barodius noticed a bench.''Kazarina shall we sit on the bench and watch the stars?''Emperor Barodius asked and Kazarina blushed. ''That will be so romantic.''Kazarina answered while still blushing.

Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina then walked up to the bench and are sitting next to each other as both they looked together at the stars. Kazarina enjoyed this night with Emperor Barodius as she then looked at him.''Barodius is so strong and handsome,and I am glad that he proposed to me.''Kazarina thought. Barodius then looked at her as he too smiled and looked at her lovely. ''The stars are beautiful this night don't you think Kazarina?''Barodius asked as he smiled at Kazarina. ''The stars are truly beautiful tonight.''Kazarina answered,as Barodius slowly put a arm around her and moved her close to him as she started to blush again and Barodius looked at her eyes and placed his other hand on her face. ''Kazarina you are so beautiful.''Barodius said as he kissed her on the lips.''Barodius I love you so much.''Kazarina thought as she slowly closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. Dharak and Lumagrowl watched how Emperor Barodius kissed Kazarina.''He loves her so much.''Dharak said.''Indeed Dharak,as Mistress Kazarina loves him back.''Lumagrowl replied.

Meanwhile in the floristry.

Silica closed the floristry.''So thats settled,I am ready to go now Stoica.''Silica said.

Stoica looked at her and smiled as he took her hand.''I know a nice place at the park to watch the stars together.''Stoica looked at Stoica lovely.''Thats sounds so nice Stoica.''Silica said as she blushed. Both Stoica and Silica walked while holding hands to the park. ''Tonight I will tell Silica that I love her.''Stoica thought as they suddenly then saw to their surprise that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina sat on the bench together and kissed each and Silica looked at each other.''Stoica I didnt knew that Emperor Barodius loves Kazarina so much,and they look so cute together.''Silica replied. ''I never saw Kazarina so happy before.''Stoica thought.

As Emperor Barodius and Kazarina broke the kiss and they heard Silica's voice as both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina blushed as they saw Stoica in front of him,''Well sire did you propsed to Kazarina already?''Stoica asked. Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina turned red,''Well Stoica I proposed to her today.''Emperor Barodius answered.

Kazarina looked at Silica,''So you're Emperor Barodius love interest?''Silica asked as Kazarina blushed,''Yes that's right,and may I ask you who you are?''Kazarina answered Silica introduced herself,''My name is Silica Mistress Kazarina.''Silica replied. Emperor Barodius looked at Stoica,''So you are taking your girlfriend out to watch the stars as well?''Emperor Barodius asked. Stoica blushed,''Well that's right sire I wanted to watch the stars with Silica.''Stoica answered.

Kazarina looked at Stoica as well,''I didn't know that you had a girlfriend Stoica.''Kazarina said as she then looked at Silica again as both Stoica and Silica blushed and looked at each other. ''Actually Kazarina I wanted to confess my love for Silica tonight.''Stoica whispered in Kazarina's ear. As both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina looked at each other and then left. ''Are you two going back sire?''Stoica asked and Emperor Barodius looked at Stoica.''Yes Stoica Kazarina and I are now going to leave you two alone for a while.''Emperor Barodius answered.

Barodius held Kazarina's hand as they left the park and left Stoica and Silica now alone,''I see you tomorrow sire.''Stoica said as Emperor Barodius nodded.''See you tomorrow Stoica,and good luck.''Kazarina replied. Then both Stoica and Silica where now sitting on the bench together. Silica was looking at the sky as Stoica looked at her,''This is my chance to tell her my feelings for her.''Stoica thought. ''Silica I want to tell you something?''Stoica asked. ''What do you want to tell me then Stoica?''Silica answered. Stoica blushed,''Silica I want to tell you that I love you.''Stoica answered as Silica then blushed as well. ''Oh Stoica I love you as well from the beginning as I saw you in my floristry.''Silica replied. Then Stoica put a arm around her as she blushed and he pulled her close to his face. Stoica placed his other hand to stroke her face. Silica looked at Stoica very lovely. She closed her eyes as Stoica then also closed his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Stoica pressed his lips to Silica's lips.

Silica blushed and she melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Stoica wrapped his arms around her waist.

End of chaptor five

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Today it is the day that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina are going to marry.

Silica and Kasha and Ellie were helping Kazarina with her wedding dress,as Silica did her hair.''Thanks you for helping me:''Kazarina said as Kasha showed her the mirror.

''Look how beautiful you look in the wedding dress Mistress Kazarina.''Kasha said while showing the Ellie prepared her veil.

Meanwhile in the other room.

Nurzak,Stoica,Airzel and Gill helped Emperor Barodius with his wedding.

As Barodius was wearing a dark purple tuxedo for his wedding with Kazarina.

''You looks great Sire!.''Stoica said.''I agree with you Stoica.''Nurzak replied.

''I can't wait to marry my beautiful Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius thought.

Emperor Barodius looked at Stoica.''Stoica can you bring the rings to us.''Emperor Barodius asked. Stoica smiled.''It will be a pleasure Sire.''Stoica answered.

As then Emperor Barodius walked to the platform,as the priest arrived.

Then the wedding bells begin to and Stoica went to Kazarina's room to tell that the wedding is about to begin. Nurzak and Stoica entered the they saw how beautiful Kazarina looks.''Wow Kazarina,I never thought that you looks like a beautiful bride.''Nurzak smiled.''Thanks for the compliment Nurzak.''Kazarina ,Ellie and Silica looked at Kazarina.''We wish you good luck Mistress Kazarina.''the Girls said as Nurzak escorted Kazarina to the platform.

At the platform,Emperor Barodius was waiting for his then saw Nurzak was escorting Kazarina to Emperor Barodius.''Emperor look your bride is coming.''Dharak said.

Emperor Barodius then turned around to see his bride.''Kazarina looks so beautiful.''Emperor Barodius thought as he gazed at her lovely.

Kazarina then reached the platform as she was standing next to Barodius.

Nurzak left the platform as he looked at the two.''I never thought that Emperor Barodius would take Kazarina to his wife,but somehow they looks so cute together.''Nurzak thought.

Kazarina looked at Barodius,as she smiled lovely at him.''You looks so handsome in that purple tuxedo Barodius.''Kazarina said while blushing.

Barodius also smiled at her.''But you are so much beautiful to me my sweet darling.''Emperor Barodius the priest looked at them,and begins to speak.

''Today we are all gathered to see those two people in holy matrimony.''The priest spoke. The Priest looked at Emperor Barodius.''Do you Emperor Barodius to take Mistress Kazarina to your wedded wife,to cherish,and to hold in sickness and poor till death parts you?.''The priest asked.

Emperor Barodius looked at his bride.''I do.''emperor Barodius said.

Then the priest looked at Kazarina.

''Do you Mistress Kazarina to take Emperor Barodius to your wedded husband,to cherish,to have a hold,in sickness and in poor till death parts you?.''The priest asked.

Kazarina also gazed lovely at Barodius.''I will.''Kazarina said.

Then Stoica came with the rings.''Here are the rings Sire.''Stoica said.

Kazarina took the ring as she placed the ring on Barodius finger.

Then Emperor Barodius took Kazarina's hand and placed the other ring on her finger.''Now the vows and the rings exchanged,I now prounounce you to husband and wife as you may kiss the bride.

Emperor Barodius then placed her veil aside,as he saw that Kazarina's eyes sparkle.

''Finally we are now married my sweet Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said.

Kazarina gazed at Barodius.''I am so happy that we are together now forever.''Kazarina replied as Emperor Barodius suddenly pressed his lips against slowly closed her eyes and both wrapped their arms around each Stoica,Gill,Airzel and Nurzak cheered for Emperor Barodius and Kazarina then broke the kiss.

After the kiss,Kazarina throws the bouquet to the then catched the saw that his girlfriend catched the bouquet,this means that she and Stoica will be the next couple to Barodius and Kazarina saw that Silica caught the bouquet.''It looks like that Stoica will be next to marry his Silica.''Emperor Barodius said.''Silica looks so glad.''Kazarina replied.

end of chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

After that Emperor Barodius married his sweet Kazarina.

Emperor Barodius went to Neathia to spend some time with Kazarina.

As Barodius and Kazarina first enjoyed their dinner.''It was a delicous meal he made.''Emperor Barodius said as he looked at his wife.''It sure was dear.''Kazarina said as Barodius then held both of her hands,and looked at Kazarina's eyes.

''My sweet Kazarina there is a place I want to show you.''Emperor Barodius said.

Kazarina blushed as she looked at him.''And what kind of place is it?.''Kazarina Barodius smiled at her.''You will see what I mean.''Emperor Barodius answered as he took her walked towards the neathia's forest,and there it was.''This is the place I wanted to show you my dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius looked at the place.''Barodius it is a beautiful field full of blue rose's.''Kazarina Barodius blushed.''Well I placed a field of blue rose's for you after the war.''Emperor Barodius gazed lovely at Barodius.''Oh Barodius that is so sweet of you.''Kazarina replied as she hugged Barodius tighly and gave him a huge kiss on his Barodius blushed.

Meanwhile as the night falls

The stars appeared through the sky,Barodius looked at the sky.''Look my dear Kazarina,the sky is filled with stars.''Emperor Barodius said as he saw that Kazarina's eyes were filled with happiness.''The sky is indeed beautiful here on Neathia.''Kazarina replied,as then a cold wind blows.''I never thought that the night on neathia is so cold

Emperor Barodius saw then that Kazarina shivered a walked to Kazarina.''Are you cold my dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius asked.''Kazarina looked at Barodius.''Oh no he noticed that I shivered a bit,I can't show him that I cant stand against this cold wind.''Kazarina Emperor Barodius walked up to her and placed his cloak around Kazarina.''You dont need to prove yourself my dear Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he hugged Kazarina close to his chest to keep her looked at Barodius.''Barodius is so gentle and his chest is so warm.''Kazarina thought as she closed her eyes and placed a hand on his Barodius gazed at Kazarina lovely.''Kazarina looks so sweet and she looks so beautiful.''Emperor Barodius thought as he placed a hand on her face and stroked her hair,''I carry her back to the castle now.''Emperor Barodius thought as he took Kazarina back to the castle.

''Dharak look Emperor Barodius,and it looks like he carrys Kazarina back to the castle.''Lumagrowl said.''Yes indeed.''Dharak replied.

Emperor Barodius headed to the bedroom,and entered the room as Kazarina slowly woke up in his arm,Barodius looked at Kazarina and smiled.''Finally you are awake,my sleepy head.''Emperor Barodius said as he put her on the bed. Kazarina looked at him and blushed''Did I fell asleep?.''Kazarina smiled at her.''Yes,you fell asleep while you was resting against my chest.''Emperor Barodius answered as he placed his arms around her blushed madly.''Kazarina how about we do it?.''Emperor Barodius asked as he pinned her down on the was right on top of her,Kazarina looked at Barodius.''What do you mean Barodius?.''Kazarina asked as she blushed. ''To have sex with you my dear Kazarina.''Barodius answered.

''You mean...,''Kazarina said as she was blushing Barodius looked down at her dress. Emperor Barodius then slowly leaned closer and he zips her dress slowly open and as he then saw her then he unhooked the her bra, and he removed it. After removing her bra as he then saw her breast's and Barodius blushed madly. ''Kazarina has sure a sexy body.''Barodius thought.

Now Kazarina was half naked as she looked at him,''What about you dear?''Kazarina asked. Then Barodius pulled of his clothes and revealed his strong chest,''So better my dear Kazarina?''Barodius answered. a minute later both Barodius and Kazarina removed the rest of the clothes of. Then Barodius looked at her breast's and started to lick her breast's.''Why is Barodius licking my breast's?.''Kazarina thought as she started to moan as she noticed that he stopped to lick her breast's and he started to move closer and kissed her neck.''HMMM.''Kazarina moaned as Barodius until he reached her upperlip. Then he finally reaches her lips. Barodius kissed her deeply with full passion. During their kiss both their legs tangeld to each other. ''Hmmm.''Kazarina moaned and she enjoyed this sensation. Barodius then broke the kiss and looked at his sexy wife.''My sweet Kazarina I didnt know that you have such a beautiful body.''Emperor Barodius said as he blushed by just looking at looked also at her strong husband.''And you have such a strong body Barodius.''Kazarina replied as she also blushed. ''Let us have a child together my dear Kazarina.''Barodius said. Kazarina blushed and placed a hand on his chin and stroked it,''That will be nice to start a family,and I am ready to become pregnant.''Kazarina replied.

As Kazarina then spread out her legs and Barodius started to come closer,as he slowly went up to her. Barodius placed his crotch right into her vagina,''Arggh.''Kazarina moaned as she felt that his crotch touched her vagina. Lumagrowl and Dharak watched them,''What are they doing''Lumagrowl asked. ''I think they have sex with each other.''Dharak answered.

Kazarina felt that Barodius was cumming inside in her vagina,''This feels great.''Barodius thought and Kazarina blushed madly as then she felt something wet between her legs. His sperm spreaded out. ''Hmmm.''Kazarina moaned again.

''It seem that they really enjoys it.''Dharak thought and Lumagrowl couldn't believe it that Barodius and Kazarina are doing this,''How long is this going on.''Lumagrowl looked at Kazarina,''It looks like that it hurts that my crotch is connected with her vagina.''Barodius thought as he looks at Kazarina.''My dear Kazarina does it hurt a bit?.''Barodius looked at him with a painful look.''Yes Barodius,it hurt a bit,but please continue dont worry I can handle it.''Kazarina answered as she held his hand. A minute later Barodius was done with cumming.''Its over now my dear Kazarina...''Barodius said as he noticed that Kazarina fell asleep.''It looks like your wife fell asleep as your sperm started to spread out to her whole body.''Dharak then placed his both arms around her and hugged her close to his chest.''Goodnight my beautiful Empress.''Emperor Barodius said as he kissed her on the cheek and went to sleep as

well.

end of chapter seven

next chaptor will be that Barodius and Kazarina will coming back from their honeymoon,and Stoica is about to marry Silica


	8. Chapter 8

At the next morning.

Dharak and Lumagrowl noticed that Emperor Barodius woke up.

''Good morning Emperor Barodius.''Dharak said.

Barodius looked at Dharak.''You too good morning Dharak.''Emperor Barodius said as he then looked at Kazarina,she still sleeps close to him,Barodius gazed lovely at his Kazarina,he placed his hand on her hair and stroked her hair.''You looks so beautiful as you sleeps.''Barodius thought as he stroke further her hair,as Barodius then noticed that his Kazarina started to wake up as well,Barodius smiled at her.''Good morning my sweet Empress.''Emperor Barodius said as he hugged her close to his blushed and rested her head on his chest.''You too good morning my strong Emperor.''Kazarina said in a sweet then put a hand on her face and stroke her cheek .Kazarina blushed madly.''Oh Kazarina you are so beautiful.''Emperor Barodius said as he moved close to her face so that his nose touched looked at each other lovely in the eyes.

''Look Dharak,arent they not cute together.''Lumagrowl said.

''Yes indeed Lumagrowl.''Dharak replied.

Barodius held a hand on her face as they both closed their eyes,and started to kiss each other on the lips.''I love you so much Kazarina.''Emperor Barodius said as he kissed her deep on her pressed her lips against his.''Barodius kiss is so gentle.''Kazarina thought. Then a minute later Barodius and Kazarina broke the kiss and gazed at each other. ''How about we put our clothes on,and we go back to gundalia my dear Kazarina?''Barodius asked.

Kazarina smiled lovely at him,''You're right my dear we better put our clothes on.''Kazarina answered as they both stood up from their bed. A hour later both Barodius and Kazarina had their clothes on. ''So now we have our clothes on,shall we breakfast now my dear Kazarina before we go back?''Barodius asked. Kazarina nodded,''Well I am a bit hungry dear.''Kazarina answered.

Barodius smiled at his wife,''Then lets breakfast now my dear Kazarina.''Barodius said as he held her took his hand and both they went to the dinner hall and the hypnotized Linus prepared the breakfast for them. Two hours later after finishing breakfast. Then they both went to the ship to go back to gundalia.

Meanwhile...

Nurzak was waiting for them at the dock as Barodius's ship was back and both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina walked out of their ship.''Welcome back,and how was your honeymoon Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina?''Nurzak said. ''

Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at each other and blushed.

Nurzak noticed that they both blushed.''Could it be that Emperor Barodius had conceived a child with Kazarina?''Nurzak and Barodius looked at Nurzak,''Well our honeymoon was great.''Both Barodius and Kazarina answered.

''Where's Gill Airzel,and Stoica?''Emperor Barodius asked as Nurzak looked at him and smiled,''Well Stoica is about to marry Silica,as Airzel is now preparing his wedding in a hour,and for Gill he will marry in a minute.''Nurzak answered. Barodius looked at Nurzak as then Gill then came in.''That's right Nurzak I will marry in a minute.''Gill said as he came at the dock and he wore a red tuxedo. Barodius and Kazarina looked at Gill. ''I am so glad for you Gill.''Emperor Barodius said.

Then Gill smiled,''Thanks sire,and why dont you watch my wedding Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina?''Gill asked. ''That will be nice Gill.''Kazarina answered. Meanwhile in a church...

''I pronnounce you now husband and wife,and you may now kiss the bride.''The priest spoke. Stoica pulled her veil aside as he looked at Silica's eyes,''Finally our moment has come.''Stoica said as he looked at her lovely. ''Yes Stoica our dream came true.''Silica replied. Then both Stoica and Silica closed their eyes and their lips pressed to each other.

Stoica and Silica kissed passionately on the lips. the crowd applauded and behind the church out a window both Airzel and Ellie watched how Stoica and Silica kissed each other passionately. ''What a romantic moment for Silica,don't you think Airzel?''Ellie asked. Airzel smiled at her,''Yes it is Ellie and over a hour it will be our turn to marry.''Airzel answered as he embraced.

Outside the church Gill led Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina to the room as Gill turned to them,''Empress Kazarina could you escort Kasha to the platform for me?''Gill asked. ''Sure Gill I will be glad to do that for you.''Kazarina answered.

Then they heard a crowd applauding,''It seems that Stoica just married his Silica.''Gill said as Barodius looked at Gill.''I am also glad for Stoica that he finally married Silica.''Emperor Barodius replied. Kazarina left the room as she now went to the room where Kasha is.

In a another room..

Kazarina entered the room as she saw that Kasha was wearing a beautiful red wedding dress,''You looks beautiful Kasha.''Empress Kazarina said as Kasha turned around to see Empress Kazarina.''Empress Kazarina you are back.''Kasha replied as she hugged Kazarina.''Thanks to you Empress Kazarina I will become Gill's wife.''Kasha said. ''No thanks Kasha I am glad for you.''Empress Kazarina replied.

Then Kasha stopped hugging her and she looked at Empress Kazarina,''Is something wrong Empress Kazarina,as you doesn't look so well did something happen on your honeymoon?''Kasha asked. Kazarina looked at Kasha.''Well Kasha I and Emperor Barodius wanted to a child.''Kazarina answered. After hearing this Kasha was surprised,''Does that mean you're becoming pregnant Empress Kazarina,and does Emperor Barodius know about this?''Kasha asked. Kazarina looked at Kasha,and nodded.''Emperor Barodius knows this about it that I and Barodius wanted this.''Kazarina explained. Kasha really admired Empress Kazarina. Then it was time for Kasha to go.''Gill asked me to escort you Kasha.''Empress Kazarina said. ''Then let us go then Empress Kazarina.''Kasha said.

At the platform Gill was waiting for Kasha as he looked around,''I can't wait to marry my sweetheart Kasha.''Gill thought as he then saw Empress Kazarina escorting Kasha to the platform as Emperor Barodius placed a hand on his shoulder.''Good luck Gill.''Emperor Barodius said and Gill smiled at him.''Thanks sire.''Gill replied.

Gill then turned around to see Kasha as she looked very beautiful in the red wedding dress and Gill smiled and Empress Kazarina escorted her to the platform as Gill took out his hand. And Kasha blushed and held his hand both Gill and Kasha looked at each other lovely. Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius looked at Gill and Kasha. ''Kasha you looks so beautiful.''Gill said and Kasha blushed. ''And you looks so handsome Gill.''Kasha replied while both holding hands. The priest came.

The priest looked at Kasha and Gill as he started to speak,''Today we are gathered to see these two people in holy matrimony.''The priest spoke during this speech Gill held Kasha's hand tightly and he looked at her lovely. And Kasha also looked at him lovely. The priest first turned to Gill,''Do you Gill take Kasha to be your wedded wife?''The priest asked as Gill looked at Kasha.''I do.''Gill said.

The priest now turned to Kasha,''Do you Kasha to take Gill to be your wedded husband?''The priest asked.''I do.''Kasha answered. Nurzak brought the rings,''Here are the rings Gill.''Nurzak handed the ring to Gill. ''Thanks Nurzak.''Gill said as Kasha placed the ring on his finger. And lastly Gill placed the ring on her finger.

Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina watched them seeing Gill looked at her lovely,and the priest was also glad for them.''Now the rings and vows are exchanged,I pronnounce you husband and wife and you may now kiss the bride!''The priest spoke. Then Gill turned to Kasha and he slowly pushed her veil away and looked at her beautiful eyes. Both Gill and Kasha closed their eyes and leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina where glad for Gill and Kasha to be a wedded couple now.

End of chaptor eight.

Next Chaptor Airzel will marry and Kazarina is becoming pregnant.


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Gill married Kasha and Stoica married Silica both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina are glad for them,''Now it is over my dear Kazarina maybe it will be better that we go back to the castle.''Barodius asked as Kazarina nodded.''Yes dear. Meanwhile Gill and Kasha broke the kiss and looked at each other and they left the platform and holding hands. ''It seems that Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina left.''Kasha said. Gill smiled and looked at his bride,''Don't worry about them Kasha I am sure that Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina have their reasons.''Gill replied.

Then Gill and Kasha also left the church as both Airzel and Ellie walked up to them,''Congratulations Master Gill that you and Kasha are married now.''Airzel said as Gill smiled.''Thanks Airzel,but you are going to marry this evening right Airzel?''Gill asked.

Both Airzel and Ellie blushed,''That is correct Master Gill I and Ellie will marry evening .''Airzel answered.

Meanwhile back at the castle Emperor Barodius went with Kazarina to the medic room as Kazarina decided to make a pregnancy test. They waited for the doctor as he finally came into the room. ''So you want to do a pregnancy test Empress Kazarina?''The doctor asked. ''Yes doctor.''Kazarina answered. Then the doctor took some blood from her and he then placed in the test. A minute later the Doctor looked at the results. ''Empress Kazarina it seems you are pregnant as the test is positive.''The doctor said.

Kazarina and Barodius were both glad,''Did you hear that dear,I am pregnant.''Kazarina said in a happy tone as Barodius smiled at her.''That is such great news my dear Kazarina.''Barodius replied and he hugged her.

Outside the room Nurzak heard this,''So Empress Kazarina is now pregnant?''Nurzak thought and then both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina came out of the medic room.

Emperor Barodius held Kazarina's hand and they both went back to their room as Nurzak watched them leaving and he then went back to his own room,''Now that Empress Kazarina is pregnant,I wonder if the child will be a boy or a girl soon.''Nurzak thought. At Evening at the church now Airzel is about to marry Ellie, as the priest spoke the final words.''Now the rings and vows are exchanged I pronnounce you husband and you may know kiss the bride!''The priest spoke and Airzel blushed as he placed the veil aside. After removing her veil Airzel and Ellie looked at each other lovely. ''I love you Ellie.''Airzel said and Ellie looked at him lovely.''I love you too Airzel.''Ellie replied as they both closed their eyes and kissed passionately on the lips.

Then Airzel and Ellie broke the kiss,''We better leave this church now,and where shall we spend our honeymoon my sweet dear Ellie?''Airzel asked his sweet wife.''Maybe we could spend our honeymoon on Neathia as well.''Ellie answered. Airzel smiled at her,''But for now we better go home for now my sweetheart.''Airzel replied.

Two months later...

Kazarina's stomach has grown a bit as Kazarina went to the bathroom this morning to vommit. A minute later Kazarina came out of the bathroom and Lumagrowl was sitting on her shoulder,''Empress Kazarina are you alright?''Lumagrowl asked in a worried tone. ''Don't worry about me Lumagrowl I am fine,and I must endure it my pregnancy.''Kazarina answered as she was walking throught the hall and she saw Nurzak standing in front of her.''How are you feeling today Empress Kazarina?''Nurzak asked. Kazarina placed a hand on her stomach,''Well Nurzak I have always morning sickness in each morning.''Kazarina answered.

Nurzak noticed her stomach has grown a bit,''Empress you better take it easy for now that you are pregnant.''Nurzak said and Kazarina nodded.''I know Nurzak and I wont work in the lab for a while,as soon our child is will teach him everything we know.''Kazarina said as she went back to their room.

In Barodius and Kazarina's room Emperor Barodius was talking with Stoica,''What Empress Kazarina is now two months pregnant?''Stoica asked and Emperor Barodius nodded.''Yes indeed Stoica my dear Kazarina is now two months pregnant,and how is with Silica?''Emperor Barodius asked. Stoica had a smile on his face,''Well Sire you must know that my Silica is one month pregnant.''Stoica answered as Emperor Barodius was surprised. ''What!''Emperor Barodius said. ''Are you surprised about this sire?''Stoica asked. ''Then how was your night with her?''Emperor Barodius said. Stoica blushed and looked at Emperor Barodius,''Well it was a great night sire.''Stoica answered. ''And how was your night with Empress Kazarina sire?''Stoica asked as Emperor Barodius was now blushing. ''I had a few great nights with her.''Emperor Barodius answered.

Stoica looked at Emperor Barodius,''It seems that we both will become fathers of our children.''Stoica said as Emperor Barodius was thinking what Stoica said about Silica.''That Silica is one month pregnant is as my dear Kazarina is two months pregnant,as over a few months as Stoica's and my child will be born.''Emperor Barodius thought as then Kazarina came in. Emperor Barodius walked up to her and he hugged her,''How are you feeling my dear Kazarina?''Emperor Barodius asked as he hugged his pregnant wife. ''I am fine dear.''Kazarina answered as she kissed him on the cheek. Stoica looked at them,''They are really great together,as they will have their child first then the child will be the prince or princess of Gundalia.''Stoica thought.

After that Emperor Barodius stopped hugging her and looked at Kazarina,''Do you know that Stoica's wife Silica is also pregnant.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazarina was surprised to hear this. Kazarina then turned to Stoica.''That is such great news for you Stoica.''Kazarina said. ''Thanks Empress Kazarina,maybe our children could become friends as soon they are born.''Stoica replied. Both liked Stoica's idea,''That will be great just like Gill and me as we where kids.''Emperor Barodius said.

''I better go back to my room now as Silica needs me now even more.''Stoica said as Kazarina looked at Stoica,''Greet Silica for me okay Stoica.''Kazarina said. Stoica smiled,''I will Empress Kazarina.''Stoica replied as he then left the room.

At Stoica and Silica's room as Stoica entered the room he walked up to his pregnant wife and he placed a arm around her,''How are you my dear Silica?''Stoica asked as Silica smiled at her husband.''I am fine dear.''Silica answered as she kissed him on his cheek. Stoica blushed and he also smiled at her lovely. ''Do you know that Empress Kazarina is two months pregnant.''Stoica said. Silica looked at her husband.''That is great to hear that Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius will first to have a child.''Silica replied.

Both Silica and Stoica looked at each other.''Would be great if Empress Kazarina's child and our child will become friends and to grow up together.''Silica said. Stoica nodded and he held her hand. ''Yes it will be great.''Stoica replied.

Then over 5 months later...

Kazarina was now 5 months pregnant and Silica was 4 months pregnant.

Today Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina went to the medic room to confirm the gender of their child. Both were waiting in the waiting room till the doctor came,''Empress Kazarina you may now come in.''The doctor said. Then Barodius and Kazarina entered the room as Kazarina then laid down on the table. And the Doctor walked up to her as Kazarina showed him her slightly swollen stomach. The Doctor held the scanner in his hand and he started to scan her abdomen. ''Empress Kazarina are you ready to see your child for the first time?''The doctor asked. Both Kazarina and Barodius nodded, as then the monitor went on and the doctor looked closer at the monitor as he then saw the child. ''Wich gender is it Doctor?''Emperor Barodius asked. ''Well sire it seems that Empress Kazarina is going to have a healthy boy.''The doctor answered. Both were happy to hear,''Did you hear that dear I am expecting a boy.''Kazarina said.

Then both Barodius and Kazarina went back to their room as they both hugged each other about that good news and Nurzak heard this. ''But how shall we name him dear?''Kazarina asked and Barodius smiled.''I will name our son Kazodius,and do you like the name my dear?''Barodius answered. Kazarina rested her head against his chest and then placed her hand on her stomach. ''Kazodius will be a great name for our son dear.''Kazarina replied as she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Then Emperor Barodius put a arm around her and looked at her. ''I can't wait till the day will come as I will give birth to our son.''Kazarina said. Barodius also placed a hand on her stomach and he rubbed it too. Kazarina blushed that Barodius was rubbing her stomach. ''Soon as you are born we wil show you everything we knows.''Kazarina said as she looked down at her stomach and then she kissed Barodius on his lips. Barodius then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Then a minute later both broke the kiss as they laughed of happiness

end of chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in a hospital Airzel took Ellie to the doctor to make a ultrasound and to confirm the gender of their child. Both Airzel and Ellie where waiting till the doctor came. Then a minute later the doctor came. ''You two may come in now.''The doctor said. Airzel and Ellie entered the room as Ellie laid down on the table. ''So are you two ready to see your child for the first time?''The doctor asked. ''Yes doctor.''Both Airzel and Ellie answered. Then Ellie revealed her slightly swollen stomach and the doctor started to scan her abdomen. The monitor went on and the doctor looked at the monitor. Even Airzel and Ellie looked at the screen as they both saw their child. ''Doctor tell us what kind of gender is our child?''Airzel asked. ''Well I can tell you that you are expecting a girl miss Ellie.''The doctor answered. Both Airzel and Ellie where glad to hear this. ''That is such great news Ellie that you are expecting a girl.''Airzel said as he kissed his wife on her cheek. Then both Airzel and Ellie left the hospital and as they just wanted to leave,they saw Gill with a worried face. Airzel and Ellie both walked up to Gill,''Master Gill what's wrong,did something happend to Kasha?''Airzel asked. Gill nodded as he looked at Airzel and Ellie.''Well Airzel somehing did happen to my dear Kasha,lately she became ill.''Gill answered in a worried tone. Ellie didnt heard anything from Kasha lately,Ellie looked at Gill.

''Tell me Gill,is Kasha also pregnant?.''Ellie nodded.''Yes Ellie,my dear Kasha is high pregnant and became sick since yesterday .''Gill answered. . ''And that's why I am going to the doctor if he can pay a house visit.''Gill said.

Then Gill went inside the hospital and Airzel and Ellie watched him going in,''Dear we could see Kasha as Gill comes out with the doctor.''Ellie asked.

Airzel looked at Ellie.''Alright Ellie,we wait until Master Gill comes with the doctor and ecorted him back to his house.''Airzel answered.''Thanks dear.''Ellie said as she kissed him on his cheek.

Meanwhile Gill told the doctor that his wife is high pregnant and has a fever as well.

Both walked to the door as Gill saw that Airzel and Ellie waited for looked at them.''Why didnt you two go home by now.''Gill and Ellie looked at each other.''Its because I am worried about Kasha,and I want to see her as well.''Ellie looked then at Airzel.''Is that true Airzel,that you are also worried about my wife as well?''Gill asked. ''Well I am also worried about her Master Gill.''Airzel answered. Then they headed to Gill's house quickly.

At Kasha and Gill's house...

Krakix and Clawsaurus watched over Kasha as she didn't feel so well,''I hope that Gill is bring the doctor with him,because she doesn't look to well.''Clawsaurus thought.

Clawsaurus placed a wet towel on her forehead,''Thanks Clawsaurus.''Kasha said in a tired tone as Krakix was looking out the window to see if Gill is coming back home. Kasha placed a her hand on her stomach as the door went open and Gill rushed into the room. And Kasha was glad to see her husband as Gill walked up to her.''How is it going with you my dear Kasha?''Gill asked. ''I am feeling a bit better now dear.''Kasha answered. ''I also brought Airzel and Ellie here,as they want to see you as well.''Gill said. Then Airzel and Ellie came into the room and they both walked up to Kasha's bedside. ''Are you alright Kasha?''Ellie asked and Kasha looked at Ellie. ''I am fine now Ellie.''Kasha answered.

A minute later the doctor came with his instruments and he also walked up to her bedside,''Alright Miss Kasha I will first make a ultrasound,so please show me your abdomen.''The Doctor said. Kasha did what the doctor told her and showed him her large swollen stomach. The doctor took out his instruments.

He then prepared everything for the ultrasound and he held the scanner in his doctor started to scan her stomach as he then looked at the screen on the monitor he saw two babies in her womb. ''Miss Kasha you are expecting twins.''The doctor said. Even Airzel and Ellie looked at the screen as Ellie was surprised. ''I didn't know that Kasha is going to have twins.''Ellie thought.

Even Gill couldn't believe it that he was becoming a father of twins,''Tell me doctor wich gender is our children?''Gill asked. The doctor looked at Gill,''Miss Kasha is going to have twin boys.''The doctor answered.

Airzel looked at Gill,''Congratulations Master Gill that you will be soon a father of twins.''Airzel said and Gill nodded.''Thanks Airzel.''Gill said. Then the doctor Airzel and Ellie left them alone for now.

Gill then looked at his wife as she looked at Gill lovely,''I am so happy that I am going to have twins.''Kasha said as Gill took her hand and kissed her hand.''I can't wait to become a father.''Gill replied as they both hugged each other.

At Airzel and Ellie's home..

Airzel and Ellie where sitting next to each other as Ellie then looked at her stomach,''Dear how shall we name our daughter?''Ellie asked her husband and Airzel started to think. Airzel then looked at the flowers in their vase. ''What do you think about to name our daughter Hana.''Airzel answered. ''That's a wonderful name for our daughter.''Ellie replied.

Then Ellie hugged Airzel as he blushed and he started to embrace her as well,''I hope that our daughter will be beautiful,just like Ellie herself.''Airzel thought as he hugged her back.

At the castle Kazarina was sitting in her throne and rubbing her stomach as Nurzak came into the throne room and Nurzak noticed her swollen stomach,''Empress Kazarina I heard that you are expecting a boy right?''Nurzak asked and Kazarina looked at Nurzak.''That's right Nurzak I am expecting a boy, and Barodius and I will name him Kazodius.''Empress Kazarina answered. ''Did Emperor Barodius thought of this name?''Nurzak asked. ''That is correct Nurzak I came with this name!''Emperor Barodius answered as he came into the throne room. ''I must say Emperor Barodius that name Kazodius is a crossover name between you and Empress Kazarina?''Sabator asked.

''Yes it is Sabator and we both like this name,as soon our son will become the next Emperor in the future.''Emperor Barodius answered. After this conversation Nurzak left them alone as Emperor Barodius looked at his pregnant wife. ''My dear Kazarina you looks so tired.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazarina looked and smiled lovely at him. ''I know dear I am a bit tired lately during my pregnancy.''Kazarina replied as she rubbed her stomach.

Barodius walked up to her and placed his arms around her stomach,''I will stay by your side,and I want to withness the birth of our child.''Emperor Barodius said and Kazarina blushed as she felt so safe in his arms.

Kazarina then placed her hand on his face and smiled at her husband.''I am so happy that we soon become parents of a healthly boy,and it will be great if you are at my side as I will give birth to our child.''Kazarina said as she hugged Barodius.

End of chaptor 10


	11. Chapter 11

9 months later Kazarina was now high pregnant as Emperor Barodius noticed that she looked so tired and her stomach became big and and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her womb.''Uurghh.''Kazarina groaned in pain and she held her stomach firmly. Barodius went up to her,''My dear Kazarina are you alright?''Barodius asked in a worried tone. ''Dear I think the baby is coming...Aaarghh!''Kazarina answered as she then had so much pain. Barodius then took her quick in his arms. ''Hold on my dear I take you right away to the medic room.''Barodius said. Then Barodius left the room quick as he ran throught the hall. ''This is bad she is going into labor.''Dharak thought. Nurzak heard this ruckus that Kazarina is about to have a baby. ''It is time Sabator that Empress Kazarina will give birth to their child.

Kazarina started to sweat and she held both her arms around her stomach,''Aaarghhh it hurts.''Kazarina said as she could feel the pain in her womb and Barodius was worried about her.''I must hurry and bring her to the medic room.''Barodius thought.

Then finally Barodius reached the medic room and the doctor came quick,''Doctor quick my wife is about to give birth!''Emperor Barodius said as the doctor looked at Kazarina.''Sire take her to the delivery room ,and I will prepare everything for the childbirth.''The doctor replied. Barodius took Kazarina quick into the delivery room as Kazarina was sweating and had pain.

In the hall Nurzak was heading to the medic room as he saw Stoica and Silica who was 8 months pregnant,''What's wrong Nurzak we just heard Empress Kazarina screaming in pain?''Stoica asked. ''Well Stoica and Sillica that Empress Kazarina is about to give birth to their child today.''Nurzak answered. ''Then we go with you Nurzak to the medic room.''Silica said. Nurzak smiled,''Alright then.''Nurzak replied.

Meanwhile in the delivery room..

Barodius put Kazarina down on a bed as she had so much pain,''You must hold on my dear Kazarina,everything will be alright.''Barodius said as he held her hand. Kazarina smiled at him,''Thanks dear and I will do my best...''Kazarina replied as she then started to bend her legs widely. ''You can now start to push Empress Kazarina!''The doctor said.

Kazarina started to push and she felt a contraction,''Aaarghhh!''Kazarina pushed as slowly blood came out between her legs and it was very painful for her right now,Kazarina sweated and she squeezed Barodius's hand.''Aarghhh.''Kazarina pushed and screamed her lungs out. ''Push my dear Kazarina.''Barodius said. Kazarina felt a another contraction,''I am trying to do my best dear...aaarghh!''Kazarina pushed again.

In the waiting room Nurzak Stoica and Silica heard Kazarina screaming in pain,''Empress Kazarina is in a great pain now especially she is now giving birth to their child.''Silica said as Nurzak and Stoica both nodded.

In the delivery room Kazarina pushed for two whole hours,''Aaaarghhh!''Kazarina screamed and she continued to push and Barodius saw more blood between her legs. The doctor looked below her legs,''I can see a tuft of hair,just few more pushes Empress Kazarina!''The doctor said. ''Did you hear that my dear,you must hold on for now as you almost did it''Barodius said. Kazarina then squeezed his hand so tightly as she pushed for three more times,''AAAAArghhh!''Kazarina pushed and screamed. Barodius looked at her as she was in pain in order to give birth to their son. ''You almost did it Empress Kazarina,just one final push!''Lumagrowl said as Kazarina nodded and she then gritted her teeth and she then screamed again in pain,''AAAAARGHHH!''Kazaina pushed for the last time as then their child was born. ''Waarghh!''A small cry was heard and Kazarina was panting heavily as both they heard their baby crying. Barodius hugged her,''You did it my dear Kazarina.''Barodius said.

Kazarina was exhausted and was glad that it was over now as she looked at Barodius,''How is the child dear?''Kazarina asked and Barodius smiled at her,''Well our child is born,and it is a handsome little boy.''Barodius answered and he then looked how the doctor cut the umbilical cord and he wrapped the baby in a clean white sheet. ''Waaargh!''The baby cried as the doctor held the baby in his arms. ''Congratulations Empress Kazarina.''The doctor congratulated her and handed them the crying baby as Kazarina took their new born son in her arms.

''Waarghhh!''The baby boy cried and Kazarina started to cradle their child,'' There there don't cry my little prince.''Kazarina said in a sweet tone as then the baby stopped crying. And Barodius carefully wiped the tears away with his finger and they both looked at their new born baby. ''He's such a handsome boy,just like you dear.''Kazarina said. Barodius nodded and he too had joy in his heart.

The baby slowly opened his eyes to see his parents for the first time as the child looked at his parents,''Look dear he opened his eyes.''Kazarina said as Barodius smiled at their new born son. ''He has his mother's eyes.''Barodius said. Kazarina nodded and the baby started to laugh at his father,''Hehehe.''Little Kazodius laughed and Barodius stroked carefully his son's hair,''Hello there my son.''Barodius said as he stroked the child's hair.

Kazarina was happy that she finally had a child with Barodius as she looked down at her baby boy and her husband,then little Kazodius held his father's finger,''Barodius is such a great father.''Kazarina thought. Barodius couldn't stop to look at his newborn son. As Kazodius then let go of his finger the little boy looked at his mother.

Then the door went opened as Nurzak Stoica and Silica came into the room to see the new born child of Barodius and Kazarina,''Silica Nurzak,look how happy Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius is now.''Stoica said as the three saw how Kazarina hugged their son close to her. Kazarina hugged her baby close to her face as Kazodius now laughed at his mother. Nurzak Stoica and Silica walked up to them and Emperor Barodius looked at them.

''Congratulations Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina that you are now parents now.''Stoica said and Emperor Barodius smiled,''Thanks Stoica,and over a month and you will become a father as well.''Emperor Barodius replied. Even Kazarina looked at Stoica Silica and Nurzak. ''What is the name of your child Empress Kazarina?''Silica asked as she looked at the baby boy. Kazarina smiled,''His name is Kazodius Silica.''Empress Kazarina answered as she looked down at her son.

''He has blue silver skin.''Nurzak said and he too looked at the little boy then Kazodius touched his mother's face and Kazarina is so happy with her little baby. ''We better leave you two alone for now.''Nurzak said. Then Stoica Silica and Nurzak left Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina alone with their new born baby boy.

Both Emperor Barodius and Kazarina started to tickle their new born son,''Hehehe.''Kazodius laughed happily at his parents,''You bring us so much joy our little Kazodius.''Both Barodius and Kazarina said.

End of chaptor 11


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile in a hospital Ellie gave birth to their daughter as she was exhausted and tired and they both looked at there baby girl,''There there don't cry Hana.''Ellie comforted their daughter as the little girl then stopped crying and then the little girl opened her eyes as she had red eyes.''Look dear she has such beautiful red eyes just like you.''Ellie said to Airzel and Airzel also looked at their newborn daughter. ''And she is beautiful like you Ellie.''Airzel replied. Then the little Hana smiled at her parents. ''Hey my sweet little Hana.''Airzel said as he looked down at her. Hana smiled at her father as she reached her hand to his face. Ellie smiled at this sight. ''It seems our daughter loves her daddy.''Ellie thought as she had joy in her heart. Airzel also smiled and he held her tiny hand. ''You are such a cheerful sweet little girl Hana.''Airzel said to his daughter.

Airzel then let go of Hana's hand and he then hugged both his wife and daughter. Strikeflier looked at them,''They are now a little family as I am so happy for Airzel and Ellie,to have such a cheerful little girl.''Strikeflier thought.

In a other room in the hospital Kasha gave birth to their twin boys ''Waaarghh!''The two new born boys cried as both Kasha and Gill comforted their son's ,''There there don't cry.''Both Gill and Kasha said to comfort them. Then Jiro and Giro stopped with crying as one of them opened his eyes the little dark red haired boy looked at his father. ''You are such a handsome little boy Jiro.''Gill said as he held his son in his arms and smiled at his newborn son. And Kasha looked at the other boy who was sleeping in her arms. ''It seems that our other son is a bit a little sleepy head.''Kasha said as she looked at the little Giro, as he looked a little bit of his father,but he has a dark purple hair just like the mother. Then Giro started to wake up as he too slowly to open his eyes as well. ''You are finally awake my little sleepy head.''Kasha said and she hugged him,and looked at him.''Dear look at Giro,he has such great yellow eyes just like you.''Kasha said. Then Gill looked at his other son Giro,''You're right Kasha Giro has the same yellow eyes like me.''Gill said as he too looked at him.

''And Jiro has light green eyes just like Kasha.''Gill thought. Then both Giro and Jiro smiled at their father and mother,''You two brings us so much joy.''Both Kasha and Gill said to them.

One month later...

Silica gives birth to their son,''Waarghhh!The little boy cried and Silica cradled the crying baby boy as then the child stopped with crying as both Silica and Stoica looked at their newborn son. ''Dear how shall we call him?''Silica looked at his little son as he noticed that the boy had a smirk on his face.''Silica how do you think about the name Sly?''Stoica answered. And Silica agreed with this name as the little boy smiled at his father.''It seems dear he likes the name Sly.''Silica said. Stoica also smiled at his son. ''You are really a clever little boy aren't you.''Stoica said as the little Sly also smiled at his mother. ''You are indeed a smart little boy.''Silica said.

''Hehehe.''Sly laughed as both Silica and Stoica tickled him and then Lythirus and his mate wanted to see the child as well,''Master we also want to see the child.''Lythirus said as then Silica and Stoica looked at their bakugans. ''Of course you can see Sly Lythirus and Lythira.''Silica replied as then the little boy looked at the two bakugans. ''Hello there Sly I am Lythirus.''Lythirius said. Sly then smiled at the two bakugans,''He sure is a healthy boy.''Lythira said.

Then on the next day...

Barodius and Kazarina are spending so much time with their one month old Kazodius as Dharak noticed that Lumagrowl isn't here,''Ermm Empress Kazarina where is Lumagrowl?''Dharak asked as Kazarina looked at Dharak.''Now that you it mention Dharak,I haven't seen Lumagrowl for a while since the birth of Kazodius.''Kazarina answered. Emperor Barodius looked also at Dharak,''Maybe Lumagrowl is finding a bakugan partner for our son.''Barodius said. Kazarina then looked at Kazodius,''You're right dear perhaps Lumagrowl thought to find a partner.''Kazarina replied.

Both Barodius and Kazarina looked at their son,''How about we take a walk outside the castle dear?''Kazarina asked and Barodius nodded,''That's a good idea my dear Kazarina,and maybe Lumagrowl is outside the castle.''Barodius answered. Then Barodius and Kazarina left the balcony with their son in her arms. Outside the castle Barodius and Kazarina as Kazarina held Kazodius in her arms. Kazodius looked around as Kazarina smiled at their baby boy,''Is something wrong my little Kazodius?''Kazarina said. As Kazodius pointed at something and Barodius looked at the direction where Kazodius pointed to,''It looks like that our son noticed something.''Barodius replied. Then both Barodius and Kazarina saw Lumagrowl with a younger darkus Lumagrowl. ''Isn't that Lumagrowl over there?''Kazarina thought. Then Barodius and Kazarina walked up to them. As then Lumagrowl and the darkus Lumagrowl woke up as they heard footsteps. ''Lumagrowl where have you been the whole time?''Kazarina asked. And Barodius looked at the darkus Lumagrowl,''And what is with this young darkus Lumagrowl?Barodius asked as well. ''I found him as he was trapped and he was wounded,and then I thought I could help him because he is a young one.''Lumagrowl answered.

''So you did a good deed my friend.''Dharak said as the darkus Lumagrowl looked at Kazarina with Kazodius in her arms,''Is that your child?''The darkus Lumagrowl asked and Kazarina smiled,''Yes it is Darkus Lumagrowl and his name is Kazodius.''Kazarina answered as then both the darkus Lumagrowl and Kazodius looked at each other. ''I must say I like this boy somehow.''The darkus Lumagrowl said as Kazodius smiled at the darkus Lumagrowl. And Barodius also looked at the darkus Lumagrowl,''Do you like to become my son's bakugan partner darkus Lumagrowl?''Barodius asked. Then the darkus Lumagrowl first looked at Lumagrowl. ''Don't worry darkus Lumagrowl I am sure that you and Kazodius will become a great team together.''Lumagrowl said. ''Alright then I will become his partner and guardian as I will protect him with my life.''The darkus Lumagrowl replied as he then turned into ball form and he floated to Kazarina. Even Lumagrowl turned back into ball form,''Empress Kazarina I will take care of him,as I will treat him as a little brother to me.''Lumagrowl said.

Kazarina smiled,''That will be great Lumagrowl,and Kazodius likes the darkus Lumagrowl.''Kazarina replied as Kazodius and the darkus Lumagrowl became friends already.

Barodius and Kazarina were glad that the darkus Lumagrowl will be the partner of their son,''Shall we now go back to the castle?''Barodius asked as he noticed that Kazodius fell asleep in her arms.''After all we better take him to his crib now.''Kazarina answered as she looked at Kazodius. Then they headed back into the castle.

At their room Barodius and Kazarina walked up to the crib as Kazarina put Kazodius in his crib,''Good night our little prince.''Both Barodius and Kazarina said and Barodius placed the blanket over him and they looked at their sleeping baby boy.

End of chaptor 12


	13. Chapter 13

The next day as Kazarina and Barodius heard that Kazodius started to cry,''Waarghhh!''Kazodius cried as he was hungry and Kazarina walked up to the crib. And she picked him up,''There there Kazodius.''Kazarina comforted him and Kazodius slowly stopped crying,''I better feed him now with a bottle.''Kazarina said as she gave Kazodius to Barodius,''I go and prepare a bottle for our son.''Kazarina said as Barodius took their son in his arms. ''Then I play with him a little.''Barodius replied as Kazarina left the room. Barodius smiled at his son and he sat down on his bed. Barodius decided to play peek-a-boo.''Where's daddy?''Barodius said and Kazodius laughed and smiled at his father. Barodius looked at his son and he held him close to his face. ''I tell you a story about what my father used to tell me.''Barodius said.

Meanwhile Kazarina prepared a bottle and she was heading back to the room as she heard that Barodius was telling a story to their son, as she entered the room and saw how kazodius was listen closely what his father tells him.

''And soon you will become the next emperor of Gundalia.''Barodius said as he hugged his son and Kazarina smiled at this sight. ''That was a great story you told our son Dear.''Kazarina said as she smiled at her turned to see Kazarina with the bottle in her hand.''Do you want to give him his bottle dear?''Kazarina asked. Barodius nodded,''Well I want to my dear Kazarina.''Barodius answered. Then Kazarina gave the bottle to Barodius and she sat next to Barodius to see how Barodius is giving Kazodius his bottle. Barodius held the bottle carefully to Kazodius as he started to drink. ''He is such a great father.''Kazarina thought as she smiled at them and she had joy in her heart.

Then Kazodius stopped drinking as he then smiled at his father,''Had you enough my son?''Barodius said with a smile and then Kazodius fell asleep in his father's walked up to the bed and sat next to Barodius as he held their sleeping little son,Kazarina placed a hand on Barodius's and Kazarina looked both at their son.''He looks so peaceful as he sleeps,after he heard your great story dear.''Kazarina said as she gave Barodius a big kiss on his cheek.

Barodius blushed and smiled at her lovely as he then moved closer to her to kiss her back on her cheek. ''I wonder how it is with Airzel Stoica and Gill.''Kazarina said as Barodius also wondered about it. ''You're right my dear I haven't seen them for a whole month. Then Nurzak entered the room and as he saw that Barodius and Kazarina were happy with their son.''They looks like happy family.''Nurzak thought.

''I am sorry to interrupt you two,but you said you want to know what Airzel Stoica and Gill is doing now?''Nurzak asked and both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina looked at Nurzak. ''How do you know what Airzel Stoica and Gill are doing right now?''Kazarina asked. Nurzak smiled,''Well I did pay a visit by Stoica and Silica to see their son.''Nurzak answered. Barodius and Kazarina looked at each other,''You mean that their children are born as well?''Emperor Barodius asked. ''Yes Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina.''Nurzak answered.

During the talk Kazodius started to wake up as Dharak saw this,''Barodius it seems your son woke up during this conversation.''Dharak said and Barodius looked at his son.''Did we woke you up my son?''Barodius said and Kazodius smiled at his father. Nurzak looked at the little boy. ''Kazodius almost looks like his father,but he resembles Kazarina more.''Nurzak thought.

Kazodius also then looked at Nurzak,''I must say Empress Kazarina and Emperor Barodius your son has purple eyes just like you Empress Kazarina.''Nurzak said as both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina smiled at their son. ''Yes it is he is our handsome little boy.''Both Barodius and Kazarina said.

Nurzak then left the room as Kazarina looked at her husband,''Shall we take Kazodius to the park dear?''Kazarina asked and Barodius nodded and smiled,''Well my dear Kazarina that will be nice,and to show Kazodius the park.''Barodius answered. Then Barodius and Kazarina took Kazodius in her arms and went outside the castle.

Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina reached the park as Kazodius looked around,''Do you like the park my son?''Kazarina said and Kazodius smiled at his mother. Barodius and Kazarina showed him everything of the park untill they heard Airzel and Ellie's voice. ''Do you like the flowers Hana?''Airzel said.

Both Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina heard Airzel's voice,''It hears that Airzel and Ellie are also here in the park.''Dharak said as both Barodius and Kazarina went to the direction were Airzel and Ellie are with their child. A minuter later Barodius and Kazarina saw Ellie sitting on a bench as Airzel held their child in his arms. Barodius noticed that Ellie and Airzel are happy with their child.

''Hehehe.''Hana laughed as she touched her father's face and Airzel petted her hair,''Daddy loves you too Hana.''Airzel said as Hana then stopped laughing and saw Barodius and Kazarina with their son. ''Is something wrong my sweet Hana?''Airzel said. Then Ellie saw them too. ''Long time no see Emperor Barodius and Empress Kazarina.''Ellie said. Kazarina smiled,''Well we haven't seen each other for a month,as Barodius and I were busy with our son.''Kazarina replied. Ellie saw the little Kazodius in her arms. ''Empress Kazarina is that your son?''Ellie asked.

Kazarina nodded and showed Ellie Kazodius,''He looks so handsome,and he has the same eyes as you Empress Kazarina.''Ellie said as Kazodius looked at Ellie an. ''Hello little boy.''Ellie said as Kazodius smiled at Ellie.''He has such a kind smile,just like our little Hana.''Ellie thought. ''And where is your child Ellie?''Kazarina asked as Airzel then walked up to Kazarina.''Right now Airzel is holding our sweet daughter in his arms.''Ellie answered. And then Airzel walked up to them with Hana in his arms. Barodius and Kazarina both looked at the child in Airzel's arms. ''So is that your daughter Airzel?''Kazarina asked as she looked at the little girl. Airzel smiled,''That is correct Empress Kazarina and we named her Hana.''Airzel answered.

''And this must be your son Empress Kazarina?''Airzel asked as Hana looked at Kazodius as Airzel noticed that Hana was looking at Kazodius.''And what is his name Sire?''Airzel asked. Kazodius smiled at Airzel as he looked at the little boy. ''He really has a kind smile.''Airzel thought. ''Well Airzel we called him Kazodius.''Kazarina answered. Then Kazarina noticed the little girl in his arms,''And who is that cute little girl?''Kazarina asked as she held Kazodius in her arms.''This is my sweet daughter Hana.''Airzel said with a smile. Kazarina looked at Hana as she waved to Hana. ''You are such a cute girl.''Kazarina said. Airzel smiled and looked at Kazarina,''Thanks Empress Kazarina,but your son is also handsome.''Airzel said.

Emperor Barodius also looked at Hana,''I must say Airzel you have a cute daughter.''Emperor Barodius said as then Airzel noticed that Hana fell asleep in her father's arms as Kazodius also fell asleep in his mother's arms. ''It seems they both fell asleep at the same time.''Airzel said.

Then Ellie stood up from the bench and she walked up to her husband,''Dear we better go home and bring Hana to her crib.''Ellie said as Airzel nodded.''Alright then after all it was a long day for her.''Airzel said as he looked at his sleeping daughter. Airzel put Hana back in the buggy and they both smiled at their daughter.

Before Airzel and Ellie were about to leave as Emperor Barodius wanted to say one more thing to Airzel,''If our children turns three year old,how about we let them meet each other.''Emperor Barodius said as Airzel turned around and nodded. ''That will be great sire.''Airzel replied as he and Ellie then left the park with the buggy.

End of chaptor 13


	14. Chapter 14

As Emperor Barodius and Kazarina put Kazodius in his crib as they both were thinking about to have a second child.''Let us to have a second child my dear Kazarina?''Barodius asked as Kazarina started to blush again. ''Alright dear.''Kazarina answered as she blushed and Barodius pinned her down on the bed. Barodius kissed her deeply and a minute later they both broke the kiss and they both pulled their clothes off.

Dharak and Lumagrowl looked at them,''Why is Emperor Barodius doing it again to her?''Lumagrowl asked as Dharak looked at him.''Well after seeing Airzel and Ellie's daughter,they want to have a sceond child.''Dharak answered.

On the next day both Barodius and Kazarina put their clothes on as Kazodius started to cry again,''Waarghhh!''Kazodius cried and Kazarina walked up to the crib as she picked him up,''There there Kazodius.''Kazarina comforted him as she cradled their son gently.

''Mommy will bring your bottle right away.''Kazarina said in a sweet tone and Barodius then took Kazodius in his arms as Kazarina left the room to prepare a bottle. Barodius started to tickle his son.''Hehehe.''Kazodius laughed at his father. Barodius then stroked his son's hair.''You always bring me so much joy my son.''Barodius said as he held Kazodius close to his face.

Meanwhile in the hall Stoica saw Kazarina with a bottle in her hand,''Empress Kazarina how is it going?''Stoica asked as Kazarina looked at him.''Well Stoica Barodius and I am very busy to take care of Kazodius.''Kazarina answered. Stoica smiled,''Silica and I am also busy with Sly.''Stoica said. Kazarina looked at Stoica,''Sly?''Kazarina thought.

''Is Sly the name of your son Stoica?''Kazarina asked as Stoica had a smirk,''That's right Empress Kazarina I named my son Sly,because he is so clever.''Stoica answered. Then Kazarina thought of her son again,''I must now go,and give Kazodius his bottle.''Kazarina said as she went back. Stoica watched her leaving,''She really is a good mother.''Stoica thought.

Then Kazarina came back and sees that Kazodius hugged his father and Barodius huggs him back,''I love you so much my son.''Barodius said as he petted him on his head. Then Kazodius turned around as he heard the door and saw his mother. Kazarina saw that Kazodius was smiling at her.''Kazodius is such a handsome boy.''Kazarina thought as she walked up to Barodius. As she sat down next to Barodius and he gave Kazodius back to her. And Kazarina gives him his bottle as Kazodius started to drink. While drinking Kazarina smiled at her little baby boy. Barodius saw how happy Kazarina was. ''She looks so cute when she smiles.''Barodius thought.

Six months later...

Kazarina Ellie and Silica became pregnant again as Kazodius Hana and Sly were six months old.

Ellie smiled how Hana tried to learn to walk as she was six months pregnant from their second child.''You can do it Hana.''Ellie said as the six month old girl tried to walk to her father.''That's right Hana come to Daddy.''Airzel said. The little girl almost reached her father as she then trips and she cried.''Waarghh!''Hana cried as both Ellie and Airzel went up to her. Then Airzel picked her up and he comforted her,''There there Hana don't cry,as you did make me proud.''Airzel said and Hana stopped crying.

Meanwhile Emperor Barodius was teaching his son some words as Barodius smiled at him,''Say Daddy my son.''Barodius said as Kazodius tried to talk,''Da-d-dy.''Kazodius replied. ''Did you heard that Dharak he said daddy.''Emperor Barodius said as he then looked at his son again. ''And now say the word mommy.''Barodius said as then Kazarina came into the room. Both Barodius and Kazodius turned around to see her. ''Mommy.''Kazodius said as both Barodius and Kazarina were surprised. ''Did you hear that Empress Kazarina,Kazodius said Mommy.''Lumagrowl said. Then Kazarina walked up to her husband and son. ''Oh Kazodius mommy is so proud of you.''Kazarina said as she hugged her son. Even Barodius is proud of him as Kazodius smiled at his parents. ''Mommy and daddy.''Kazodius replied.

9 months later...

Kazarina gave birth to their daughter Rina as Emperor Barodius held their almost a year old son Kazodius in his arms.''Look my son this is your newborn sister Rina.''Emperor Barodius said as Kazodius looked at his new born sister and smiled.''Rina.''Kazodius replied as he was happy with is new born sister.

Meanwhile.

Ellie gives birth to their son Zel as Airzel held Hana in his arms the little girl looked at her new born little brother.''Hana this is your new born little brother.''Airzel said and Hana looked at her little new born sibling as the new born baby boy opened his eyes and he looked at his older sister.''Look dear our little boy is smiling at his older sister.''Ellie said as she looked at her new born son.

Even Silica gave birth to their daughter Silvana as Stoica was very happy that he now also had a daughter,and Sly was also happy about his new born little sister. ''We will name you Silvana.''Both Stoica and Silica said.

End of chaptor 14.

This was the last chaptor of the romance of the twelve orders. and I will write a squel story called the new generation of the twelve orders about their kids.


End file.
